Family
by 0TwistedAngel0
Summary: A cute Chawni friendship drabble. Worth taking a look at! "To us, family means putting your arms around each other and being there."


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sonny with a Chance or any other characters mentioned. I only own my poor imagination!

Family  
by 0TwistedAngel0

"I know you guys left to the cinema, Dad, but how could you forget to send a car to pick me up? It's fine; I already called them myself…bye" Chad Dylan Cooper hung up his phone and made his way out of Studio 11. Mackenzie Falls was wrapping up its fourth season and he was busy at work with a whole bunch of interviews and promotional stuff. He was overworked and his parents had forgotten about him. Naturally, he wasn't in the best of moods. He was about to head towards the parking lot when he noticed a figure sitting on the stairs.

'_Hey, it's Blondie'_ he thought as he recognized the face of the sad girl. Normally, Chad Dylan Cooper would just go about his own business and completely ignore the girl but something stopped him. The sad look in Blondie's eyes reminded him of well…the look in _his_ eyes whenever he was upset. So naturally his curiosity got the best of him.

"Hey Blondie…what's up? I thought Chuckle City wrapped shooting hours ago" he asked as he sat down next to her.

Tawni turned to glare at Chad and wiped the corner of her eyes. "My name is _Tawni _and we did. I'm stuck here waiting for my brother to pick me up" she explained.

"Why isn't he here?"

The blonde girl crossed her arms and glanced away. "It's not like you care anyway, so go ahead and leave"

Chad raised an eyebrow at the girl. "You really want that? Fine. Forget I asked…"

The teen heart throb stood up and dusted himself off before heading to the parking lot It only took a few steps before he heard Tawni's voice speak out.

"My brother lives in Seattle" she said. Chad stopped and turned around. Seattle? He raised an eyebrow at her. "Then how is he supposed to pick you up?"

Tawni rolled her eyes and scoffed. "He's not. My mom is too drunk to realize that my brother graduated and moved out last year….All my mother does is party and spend money" she said sourly. Chad moved closer again. It seemed that the two had more in common than they realized.

"Why didn't you call someone?" Chad asked. Chad Dylan Cooper didn't care. He didn't care about puppies. He didn't care about feelings and he most definitely did not care about Blondie from Chuckle City. However, _Chad_ could empathize with the girl. His parents were far from perfect too. Chad had no one to lean on though. He was an only child, and his cast mates couldn't really be considered friends. Well, except maybe Portlyn but she was on a playing field all her own.

Tawni laughed. "Who would I call? Zora's too young, Grady and Nico are idiots, and Marshall would spazz out"

Chad noticed that Tawni hadn't mentioned a certain Wisconsin native. "What about Sonny? I thought you two were friends or something"

"I wouldn't dream of going to Sonny for something like that. She's my friend, but she's too innocent. If I called her to give me a ride home, she would freak out and never look at me the same again, or she would be completely horrified at my mother" the drama queen let out a bitter laugh. "Either way I think I'll spare her the gritty details of my life"

Even though he hated to admit it, Chad agreed with Tawni. Sonny was too innocent for Hollywood. It was a miracle that she hadn't been torn apart by all the paparazzi and backstabbing that went on behind the scenes. He was thankful that he wasn't the only one who felt that way- who felt like they needed to protect Sonny from the scum that hid in Hollywood.

"Well, how about you call me next time?" he suggested casually. Tawni's eyes widened and she gave him a weird look. "What?"

"I said, next time you're in a jam like this, call me. I'll help you out"

"_Why?_ You hate me, you hate my friends, and you hate my show. Why would you ever want to help me out?" Tawni was in a state of shock. Chad Dylan Cooper did not go around saying things like that.

Chad shrugged. "I have my moments. I don't _hate_ you. I don't even know you" he clarified. Chad glanced up at the sky to look at the moon. "Actually, I think we might have more in common that we originally thought…my parents suck too" he cracked a smile to ease the tension.

Tawni stared at Chad. "Are you being serious? I'm not being GOTCHA'D am I?" she said quickly glancing around the parking lot and fluffing her hair in case she was. Chad laughed and shook his head.

"No. Do you want a ride home?" he asked.

Tawni smirked. "Chad! Isn't that sweet?"

Chad glared at the girl slightly. "Do you want the ride or not?"

Tawni glanced down and gave him a small smile. It was nice to have someone there for her…even though she doubted Chad would still be this way tomorrow. She was going to lean on him even if just for one night. "Yeah…thanks, Chad"

Chad stood up and offered Tawni a hand to get up. Hey, if he was being nice he might as well pull out all the stops. Tawni grabbed his hand and pulled herself up. In a moment of weakness, Tawni wrapped her arms around Chad's waist and hugged him tightly. Chad stood there awkwardly. He wasn't sure how to react. He hesitantly wrapped his arms around the girl and gave her a quick squeeze before letting go.

Tawni smiled and moved back. "Really Chad…it means a lot"

The boy just shrugged and led her towards his car.

* * *

The two never spoke of the night when they suddenly stopped being enemies. However, the bond they created that night was not broken. Whenever Tawni had troubles, she would rush to Chad.

"Chad, can you _believe_ what I just found out?" she ranted as she stormed into his dressing room.

Chad glanced up from his new Mackenzie Falls script. "What?"

"Sharona started blogging about me again! Ugh! She said and I quote" Tawni took out her cell phone and read the horrid words Sharona had written. "Miss Tawni Hart really needs to start watching her weight; she's looking like a whale!"

Tawni threw her phone on the couch and sat next to Chad. She crossed her arms and sulked. Her eyes were watery. She hated negative blogs, but she hated Sharona's the worst. Only Sharona could say something that would get into her mind and eat her alive. Tawni worried about her weight constantly and being called a 'whale' wasn't helping her with her body issues.

Chad recognized Tawni's insecurities immediately and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Ignore her, Tawni. Don't let that evil witch get to you. You're pretty and you know that. Sharona's just jealous 'cause she's old" he said to divert the girl from anything she might regret later.

Tawni laughed and flipped her hair. "You're right. I mean, I'm Tawni Hart! Who wouldn't be jealous of me? Thanks, Chad!" she chirped as she picked up her phone and left the Mackenzie Falls stage in a much better mood. Chad laughed and shook his head.

* * *

However, it was a two-way street. Whenever Chad had problems, Tawni was the first person he went to.

He knocked on Tawni and Sonny's dressing room door and waited patiently. Tawni opened the door since Sonny had taken the day off- so she had to resort to doing things herself.

"Chad? What's up?" she asked as she moved to the side.

"Sonny is what's up! She's so freaking confusing, she's hot then she's cold, she says I have sparkly eyes then says she hates me! Ugh, help?" he shouted frustrated as she sat down on one of the chairs.

Tawni smirked and crossed her arms. "Chad, just ask her out already"

"I can't! I can't figure her out! I'm not asking her until I know she'll say yes…she's the only one who can resist my charm…well, besides you, but you don't count" Chad said dismissing Tawni with his hand.

"Hey!" she protested. Chad smiled. "I meant that in the most sincere way….you're like a sister to me" he said as he grabbed one of her hands and attempted to charm her. Tawni rolled her eyes and took her hand out of his.

"You're right…your charm doesn't work on me…"

"See? Told you. So, let's focus shall we? What do I do about Sonny?"

"I already told you, Chad. ASK HER OUT. Be a man for once!"

Chad glared at her and stood up from the couch. "Hey! Chad Dylan Cooper is always…"

"Don't start that crap with me, Chad. You know just as well as I do that when you're with Sonny, you're not "Chad Dylan Cooper" so don't bring "him" into this, okay?" Tawni said as she raised an eyebrow at him.

Chad's shoulders slumped in defeat. Tawni was right, as much as he hated to admit it. "But what if she rejects me?" he asked looking down at the floor.

Tawni rolled her eyes. "Would you rather ask her out and be rejected, or never ask her out and be stuck in the position you're in and have some other guy sweep her off her feet?" The comedy queen watched as the drama king visibly winced at the thought.

"Fine…I hate it when you're right. Gosh, why do I put up with you?" he muttered.

Tawni smiled. "Because I'm always here for you"

Chad rolled his eyes but smiled. "Don't get all sentimental on me now…"

"Fine. Get out" Tawni pouted. Chad laughed and hugged the girl. "Thanks, Tawni."

"Anytime, Chad…" she said as the boy left her room and closed the door. She sat at her vanity mirror and began brushing her hair. "And thank you, Chad….for being my family"

* * *

_A/N: _Hey everyone! I hope you enjoyed that little bit. I just really like seeing Chad and Tawni as brother and sister and stuff...and I don't think there are enough fics out there devoted to something other than Channy. =) So yes, some Chawni fluff for you guys. Let me know what you think! I think Chad and Tawni are a little OOC, but you tell me.


End file.
